


Life Is a Collaboration the Podfic

by DragonWarbler



Series: Life Is a Collaboration (story + extra scenes) [5]
Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Read by the Author, will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWarbler/pseuds/DragonWarbler
Summary: It takes Louis teasing him to get Niall to open his eyes and reflect on his new budding friendship with Shawn Mendes. Niall is convinced that it's nothing out of the ordinary but maybe it's been something there all along. Maybe what he thought was nothing has the potential to turn into something or maybe it already has without him even realizing it. Louis unknowingly sends Niall on an emotional journey filled with discoveries of love and navigation towards a happy ending he had never envisioned for himself but when it's there he never wants to lose sight of.Or Shawn and Niall fell in love with each other the first time they met it just takes a while for them to realize and come to terms with what they feel and want.





	Life Is a Collaboration the Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Is a Collaboration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162835) by [DragonWarbler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWarbler/pseuds/DragonWarbler). 



> Suprise!  
> I'm crazy for doing this but I promised my mum I would record it for her so I thought why not post it as well.  
> I don't have a recording voice but I'm doing my best, hope it's okay. This is also my first ever podfic and first time working with an audio editing software so I'll learn as I go so you can expect the later parts to be better than the first! I also have an accent as English is not my first language and sometimes my pronunciation may be lacking, sorry in advance.  
> Other than that hope you'll enjoy (:

**Part one: Chapter 1 to 7**

**Listen**  
  
**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/08ofdq2t1v4nkq4/Chapter%201%20to%207.mp3?dl=0)

**Part two: Chapter 8 to 12**

**Listen**  
  
**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/om6vkywg4ulkem3/Chapter%208%20to%2012.mp3?dl=0)

**Part three: Chapter 13 to 17**

**Listen**  
  
**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nynysuu8suiflxg/Chapter%2013%20to%2017.mp3?dl=0)

I have to warn you that I had to sing in this part and I can't sing to save my life but I couldn't find an acapella version of Irresistible on YouTube so yeah. Just wanted to say that I know that it sounds horrible so you don't have to comment on that.  
Also a little trivia, the guitar intro played of Treat You better is actually Niall playing as he did so on a live stream once. Sadly he has never sung it though so I couldn't make it into a duet with Shawn, his acoustic version is of course featured though.

**Part four: Chapter 18 to 21**

**Listen**  
  
**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gbxed0pv9bsb65r/Chapter%2018%20to%2021.mp3?dl=0)

**Part four: Chapter 22 to 26**

**Listen**  
  
**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/430odzizonux7vk/Chapter%2022%20to%2026.mp3?dl=0)

**Part four: Chapter 27 to 31**

**Listen**  
  
**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/omcl6fwwvrsh945/Chapter%2027%20to%2030.mp3?dl=0)

Sadly Shawn has never sung A Face To Call Home. So instead the version I used in the recording is John performing it acoustically at a small gig several years ago which I think works rather well.


End file.
